


Feel My Story (Charmed: the Next Generation)

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been simple for the children of the Charmed Ones so far, but war is brewing and the time to act is now. But the Charmed Ones need to give it a break for a little while and let their children take over. The question is: can they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Wyatt

 

Chris

 

Melinda

 

PJ

 

Parker

 

Pandora

 

Kat

 

Tamora

 

Henry Jr.


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes... Again

CAST  
WYATT HALLIWELL..................................Wes Ramsey  
CHRIS HALLIWELL.................................Drew Fuller  
MELINDA HALLIWELL.........................Troian Bellisario  
PJ HALLIWELL.....................................Ellen Page  
PARKER HALLIWELL..............................Adelaide Kane  
PANDORA HALLIWELL...............................Zoey Deutch  
KAT MITCHELL..................................Willa Holland  
TAMORA MITCHELL...............................Willa Holland  
HENRY MITCHELL JR..............................Max Thieriot

GUEST STARRING  
PIPER HALLIWELL...........................Holly Marie Combs  
LEO WYATT......................................Brian Krause  
BETHANY PARISH...................................Meghan Ory  
KEVIN.......................................Samuel Anderson  
PHOEBE HALLIWELL..............................Alyssa Milano  
LANCELOT...............................Aaron-Taylor Johnson  
HATTIE............................................Zena Grey  
DETECTIVE WEXLER.......................Sonequa Martin-Green  
DETECTIVE SNOW..................................Ennis Esmer

Melinda despised these dreams. King Arthur being killed by Mordred, Merlin dragging his body to the lake... and all she could do was stand by and watch.

Why was she even there? She didn’t belong; she had no part in the Arthurian legend. Wyatt was Arthur, Chris was Merlin... and she was just the sibling stuck with premonitions.

Suddenly, Melinda snapped awake, a scream escaping her mouth. Instantly, she covered it with her hand, choking back sobs. She hated it when she woke anyone up, and with how well linked her family was, she expected her brothers to come orbing in any second, followed by her parents running.

Right on cue, Melinda heard the twinkling sound of orbs, and she was wrapped in the arms of her eldest brother, being rocked back and forth. Chris was next, standing in the corner and doing that broodish thing he did when he didn’t know what to do, and finally her parents came running in, Piper demanding to know where the demon was.

Leo put a hand on his wife’s shoulder to calm her down, realizing what was going on. Sadly, both looked on, not really knowing what to do other than let Wyatt and Chris calm Melinda down. No one had expected Melinda to get the power of premonition, but there she was, seeing the past more than anything else lately.

“It’s alright Mel, we’re here,” Wyatt assured his little sister, continuing to rock her back and forth. “We’re alive.”

Slowly, Melinda’s sobbing broke through to whimpers, and the girl fell back asleep.

-

The morning was better, if only by a little. Melinda woke up, her brothers both long gone back to their apartments, leaving the youngest of the siblings to get her coffee in peace... if it wasn’t for her meddling parents.

Piper walked into the kitchen, surprised to see her daughter already up. “Hey, sweetie,” she greeted her only daughter. “You’re not normally up this early after... well you don’t have class until noon this semester.”

Melinda only shrugged. “I’m still on work schedule I guess,” she decided. “Besides, the early witch gets the demon.”

“The only demons your father and I worried about right now are the ones in your mind,” Piper declared. “These dreams are-”

“Unpreventable,” Melinda cut her mother off. “Besides, if I don’t get the flashes of the past, I don’t get the flashes of the future, and I’m not sticking Pan with that responsibility.”

Piper sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t want you to burn yourself out.”

Melinda shook her head, rolling her eyes. “I’m going to meet PJ for breakfast.” The brunette grabbed her purse, storming out of the house.

-

“Tam, wake up!” Kat yelled, throwing a pillow at her twin. “I swear if I’m late to class again because of you, I’m never waiting around for you again!”

The younger of the twins rolled her eyes, getting up and going into her closet, getting changed in a matter of seconds. “Ready,” she declared.

Kat sighed. “Finally,” she breathed, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder and orbing them both to their class- well, the bathroom nearest their class. “I swear, I don’t know how you can stand being so last minute.”

Tamora shrugged, walking out of the bathroom with Kat following. “It comes with being the underachieving younger sister,” she replied sarcastically. “You get used to it and just go with the flow.”

The two walked into the lecture hall, taking a couple of seats next to each other in the second row, Kat getting out her notebook and pencil while Tamora got out her laptop. “Get with the times, would ya?” Tamora asked of Kat, who only rolled her eyes and wrote the date on a clean sheet of paper.

Saving Kat from another one of her sister’s remarks was a woman walking up to the front of the class and setting her briefcase down on the table. The woman wasn’t exactly extraordinary, just a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, but she looked a bit young to be a professor. Actually, she didn’t look much older than Wyatt. “Hello, my name is Bethany Parish, feel free to call me Bethany, and no, I am not your professor,” she greeted the class. “You will not see Dr. Gibson all year long. I’m his assistant and have been since I was younger than all of you; it would be wise of you to stay in my favor. I am teaching this class, not him, but he does decide the curriculum. Don’t. Shoot. The messenger.”

“I do not like where this is going,” Tamora muttered.

“Only half of you will pass this class. It does not matter if half of you drop right now. Then half of the remaining students will pass. I don’t make the rules; I just enforce them. Welcome to Wiccan Studies 3045. Now, show of hands, who is actually here for credit on the Folklore and Mythology major?”

A little over three quarters of the class’s hands went up, Kat and Tamora included.

Bethany nodded. “Good, I was hoping for that,” she confessed. She pulled a few sheets of paper out of her briefcase and handed them to the first person in the first row. “Write your name and seat number; I suggest using a pen unless you want someone to steal your seat.”

Kat and Tamora were perfectly silent out of fear as the seating chart came to them, writing down their names before passing it on.

Approximately fifty minutes later, Kat and Tamora walked out of the building, discussing the class.

“What kind of name is Parish?” asked Tamora. “And what if everyone makes A’s? Then what? Do we all fail?”

Kat rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry; you won’t make an A,” she promised.

Before Tamora could spout out an undoubtedly cutting retort, the windows of the building they were just in blew out, knocking the two to the ground. Their witch instincts kicking into gear, they got up and rushed back to the scene, checking to see if anyone was hurt. Lo and behold, Bethany Parish was lying on the sidewalk, glass in her hair, unconscious.

**OPENING CREDITS**

Kat and Tamora sat on the sidewalk, each wrapped in a shock blanket as ordered by the paramedics as they had the cuts and scrapes on their heads and hands treated. “You two are lucky,” the paramedic treating them declared. “Nearly everyone else in the blast radius at least has a concussion.”

“Thick skin runs in the family,” Tamora replied. “How bad is it?”

“No one was killed, if that’s what you’re asking, but your class will have to be relocated for the duration of the investigation,” the man explained.

“I’m Tamora, by the way, and this is Kat... do you know what caused the explosion?” Tamora asked. “This isn’t exactly a lab building.”

“I’m Kevin,” the paramedic introduced himself. “And so far... well, I’m not exactly supposed to say anything, but no one’s found a source. It’s like the explosion just happened without any reason.”

Kat and Tamora glanced at each other before looking back to Kevin. “Really?” Kat asked. “No source of ignition?”

The man shook his head and shrugged. “Not unless people can suddenly shoot fire out of their hands.” He laughed a little. “You two are good to go.” Kevin walked off, leaving the twins to their anxieties.

-

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

Parker picked the phone up off the desk, sliding the little animated button to answer. “Hello?” she asked.

“Yes, hello Mrs. Halliwell,” the voice on the other end greeted, obviously none too pleased. The woman seemed older, uptight, like some 1940s governess. “I’m calling in regards to your daughter Pandora. She’s sitting in front of me right now.”

Parker furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. “My dau-” she caught on, clearing her throat and attempting to mimic her mother’s voice. “Yes, my daughter. My daughter Pandora. What’s going on?”

The woman on the other end sighed. “It seems that Pandora has elected to skip out on her French class today.”

“I see...” Parker replied slowly. “I’ll be at the school in a few minutes.” Parker hung up the phone, shaking her head and muttering curses under her breath. The young woman got up from her desk and rushed over to her closet, fishing out the only suit she kept in her dorm. It wasn’t exactly something her mother would wear, but it would work.

As Parker scrambled to get dressed, she fished a journal out from one of her dresser drawers, flipping to a page titled “Glamour Spell.”

Parker closed the door to her room before reading from the journal.

_“Help me now, no place to hide,_  
 _Become the person I want to be inside.”_

In a flurry of lights, Parker transformed into Phoebe Halliwell. The now-seemingly-older woman smiled and walked out of the room.

-

Parker, disguised as Phoebe, marched into the principal’s office, anger written all over her face. “What is going on here?” she demanded of the elderly woman sitting behind the desk. She looked to Pandora. “I understand you’ve been skipping class?”

Pandora hid her face with one hand.

“Mrs. Halliwell, your daughter has skipped out on French class every day this week with a slew of excuses,” the principal explained. “We finally caught up to her because she ran out of reasons.”

Parker gritted her teeth and shot Pandora her best death glare. “Really now?” she asked, trying to impersonate her mother. “And just what sort of punishment do you think that deserves, Pandora?”

“Well, we’ve given Pandora detention for a week; the administration has found that suspensions don’t have the best effect,” the principal offered. “Anything you’d like to add is welcome.”

“Oh, I have plenty I’d like to add,” Parker hissed. She checked her watch and smiled at the principal. “Seeing as the day is over, why don’t I just take Pandora home to deal with this, and she’ll be back bright and early tomorrow morning for detention.”

Pandora’s head shot up, her eyes going wide at Parker. If there was one thing she hated more than French class, it was waking up early just to go to detention.

“Come on, young lady, we have a lot to talk about,” Parker ordered, and the sisters walked out of the principal’s office and down the empty school hall.

“Why did you have to sign me up for morning detention?” Pandora whined.

“Because you still did something wrong; just because you’re missing out on Mom’s punishment doesn’t mean you’re missing out on punishment,” Parker explained. “Besides, why are you skipping French? You love French.”

Pandora shrugged. “C’est trop facile,” she replied simply. “I don’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of morons who are only there to meet cute girls. Could you just write a spell to make it seem like I’m there?”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“Because I’m bound by the whole personal gain thing and you’ve got no real powers except for the ability to write spells.”

Parker rolled her eyes as they made their way out to the parking lot, getting into her car.

“And if you don’t, I’ll tell Mom you’re practicing magic.”

Parker glared at her sister as she started the car, trying to figure out if it was a bluff. Finally, a sigh. “Fine,” she agreed. “But don’t blame it on me when it backfires. Just because people without magic had powers when I was born or whatever doesn’t mean I’m not still bound to the personal gain law.”

“Maybe,” Pandora agreed, “or maybe you’re just Sabrina because of that magic-y shift-y thing.”

With a heavy sigh, Parker put the car in drive, getting them away from the school.

-

Wyatt opened the door to his apartment to see Tamora and Kat sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV.

“Need healing,” Tamora declared curtly.

Kat gently nudged her sister. “Really? You don’t think there’s a nicer way you could put that?”

Hesitantly, Wyatt closed the door and walked up to his cousins. “What happened?” he asked. “Was there a demon?” He put one hand over each of the girls’ foreheads to heal the worst of their injuries.

“Probably,” Kat sighed. “There was an explosion at the university without an ignition source. Sounds pretty demon-y to me.”

“Betcha they were trying to kill our new psycho professor,” Tamora mumbled.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, knowing Tamora’s tendency to blow things out of proportion. “Well whatever the reason is, we should figure out who did it.”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Kat ordered, turning up th volume on the TV.

A newsman stood outside a college building, talking to the camera. “This marks the third time in three days that a university building in the San Francisco area has been attacked, each resulting in serious injuries. The public is gripped by terror, and some schools have shut down until further notice for fear of attack.”

“Alright, so who’s playing Fahrenheit 451?” Wyatt muttered.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Henry Junior sat on the floor of the attic in the Manor, casually flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Every now and then, he would stop and stare at a page for a few seconds before continuing on.

He didn’t get much time to do this before Wyatt, Tamora, and Kat came barging in, one of the three saying, “Fork it over, dweeb, we’ve got work to do.” Give you one guess who it was that said that.

Henry rolled his eyes, closing the book and handing it to Tamora, not wanting his sisters and cousin to be privy to what he was searching for. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Demons? Warlocks?”

“Someone’s been attacking universities,” Kat explained. “Explosions with no ignition source? Tell me that’s not a demon.”

Henry peered over the top of the book, wondering if he could help find anything. “So some sort of firestarter?” Henry flipped to a page he had recently been on, revealing an entry entitled Pillar Demons.

“Pillar Demons have a basic hierarchy, hence the name,” Henry explained. “The bigger and more noticeable their targets, the higher up on the pillar they stand. They basically try to make a big show and blow things up.”

“Well that sounds familiar,” Kat replied sarcastically, almost laughing a bit. “But we do need to stop this before the next attack. It sounds like there’s a position open and everyone’s scrambling to get to the top.”

-

Down in the underworld, a plot was brewing. Humanoid demons stood around, muttering amongst themselves. Finally, one got up on a rock, ready to speak to the crowd.

“How many times have the Charmed Ones caused you pain and suffering?” he demanded. An angry mixture of sounds came from the crowd. “Well I will devastate them! I will kill one of their children! And once one falls, the rest will follow, and we will rule!”

Cheers erupted from the demons, all delighted by the idea of having the Charmed Ones and their children out of their way. Now all that was left was the show.

-

Melinda sat in her law class, carefully positioned in the back with her head in her hand, her eyes closed. The young witch was simply trying to catch up on some much-needed sleep, thinking that sleeping in class might prevent the nightmares. Naturally, this had the opposite effect.

_Within her dream, Melinda finally felt as though she were a real person, not just some ghost passing through. Carefully, she stepped forward, watching the argument between Arthur and Lancelot unfold._

_“How could you do this to me?” Arthur demanded. “I treated you as a brother, and you go behind my back!”_

_“Perhaps if you took a second to realize that Guinevere was never yours to begin with-” Lancelot stopped as he noticed Melinda. “Hello, milady. Please excuse us, we were just-”_

_“It’s fine,” Melinda replied, not even thinking. “I was just on my way to Dindrane’s chambers.”_

_The two men instantly stepped aside, letting Melinda pass before they got back to their argument, this time at a lower volume. Melinda, on the other hand, continued down the hall until she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She let out a cry of pain, holding the wound that had suddenly appeared as she fell to the floor._

-

PJ walked into her sister’s dorm, knowing none of the four living in the suite kept it locked. Instantly, she was met by two of Parker’s roommates sitting on the sofa, watching TV and studying (a strategy PJ had learned didn’t work out in her sophomore year).

One of the girls, Hattie, looked up and smiled. “Oh, hey, PJ. If you’re looking for Parker, you just missed her. I think she went with out you guys’ mom.” Hattie went back to studying without a second thought, not even noticing the confused look on PJ’s face.

“Wait, so Parker left here with my mom?” PJ asked.

Hattie nodded. “Well, I saw your mom leave; I must have missed Parker.”

“Gotcha,”PJ nodded, heading back out the door, her mouth in a thin line as she pulled out her cell phone and called Parker. Getting the voice mail, she told her sister, “You are so dead.”

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Pandora and Parker, now back to looking like herself, sat in a little shop, each sipping a smoothie.

For a moment, Pandora looked guilty before finally saying, “Thanks for bailing me out earlier. Mom would have killed me if she knew I ditched French again.”

“Why don’t you just test out of that class?” Parker asked. “You can still do that, right?”

Pandora shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just... I don’t know.” She had no real reason other than she didn’t want to.

Parker didn’t push it. Instead, she answered her phone when it rang, noticing that it wasn’t PJ’s ringtone this time. “Hello?” she asked. “Chris, what’s up?”

The youngest of the Halliwell cousins watched her elder sister’s face fall, and as a result, she grew concerned as well. “What’s going on?” she whispered, only to get a silencing finger from Parker.

Finally, Parker hung up the phone, sliding it back into her purse. “Mel’s in the hospital,” she explained. “She was attacked by a demon in class.”

Instantly, the siblings were out of their chairs and rushing to the exit.

-

Chris sat in the office of P3, sorting through stacks of paperwork as he tried to get the club’s finances in order. One piece of paper in particular had his attention, the word INVENTORY written at the top. None of the numbers added up.

The witchlighter let out a groan, throwing the paper on the desk in front of him and burying his head in his hands. His phone rang, and he answered it.

“Hello?” he demanded sharply.

“Is this Chris Halliwell?” a man on the other end asked.

Chris nodded, only to realize the man couldn’t see him. “Yes, this is he. Who’s asking?”

“I’m Doctor Fielding from San Francisco Medical Center; you’re listed as the emergency contact for Melinda Halliwell.”

In a second, Chris was at attention, his back straight and his face contorted with worry. “Yeah, she’s my sister. Is she okay?”

There was a moment of pause before, “I suggest you get here right away, Mr. Halliwell.”

Chris pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before orbing to a small broom closet, his foot nearly landing in a mop bucket. The man opened the door, rushing to the receptionist’s desk. “I’m looking for Melinda Halliwell; I’m her brother,” he explained.”

The receptionist nodded, not really caring, and pointed down the hall. Chris followed her poorly given directions, checking each room he passed for his baby sister. Finally, he got to the right room, though he almost passed it due to how unrecognizable Melinda was. A breathing tube had been shoved down her throat, her skin deathly pale in some spots and bright red with burns in others. An IV was stuck in one arm and the other was resting beside her body, almost like she was just sleeping.

Where was everyone? He and Wyatt always knew when Mel was in trouble. Why hadn’t they known about this?

Chris approached Melinda’s body, carefully taking her hand in his own as though he was afraid of breaking her like some china doll. Her fingers were warm from the burn, but her hand turned ice cold at the point where the IV had been inserted.

With his free hand, Chris slowly retrieved his cell phone and went into his contacts, pressing the screen when he got to ‘Mom.’

Piper answered the phone without a second thought. “Hi, sweetie, how’re things going at P3?” she asked.

Chris took in a heavy breath. “Mom, I’m at the hospital; Melinda’s been attacked by a demon,” he blurted out. “Wyatt or Aunt Paige or someone needs to get here real quick.”

Piper froze in place. Her mouth opened and closed, the witch unable to use her voice from the shock. “I, um... o-okay,” she replied, wiping her eyes to rid herself of the tears forming. “I’ll make the calls; you stay with your sister, okay?”

“Okay,” Chris promised.

With shaking hands, Piper hung up the phone, and she looked up at the ceiling, knowing her eldest was still working in the attic. “Wyatt!” she called.

The blond was downstairs in a second thanks to his orbing. “Yeah, what’s up?” he asked.

“It’s Melinda.”

-

Later on at the hospital, Wyatt finished healing Melinda’s wounds while Chris went back to his usual brooding-in-the-corner thing. As Wyatt pulled his hands away, Melinda woke up with a gasp, choking on the breathing tube. The young woman removed the now-unnecessary device and looked around in confusion.

“Why am I at the hospital?” she asked.

Chris looked around in confusion before explaining, “You were attacked by demons. Don’t you remember?”

Melinda slowly shook her head. “I... I was in class and I tried to catch up on some sleep.” She paused for a moment, feeling at her stomach. “I was stabbed.”

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows. “No you weren’t,” he told her. “You had a lot of burns, but no stab wounds.”

There was a knock on the door before it opened, and a man and a woman with police badges walked in. The woman greeted them. “Hi, I’m Detective Wexler, and this is my partner, Detective Snow. We just wanted to ask you a few questions about the attack if you’re up to it, though it seems like you’re already healing quite nicely.”

Melinda forced a smile. “Good genes,” she joked.

“Well that’s quite good for you, but two people near you were killed,” Detective Snow declared.

Instantly, the brunette’s smile fell. “What?” she asked. “But I’ve heard about these attacks on the news; no one’s ever been killed.”

“It’s likely that the bomber decided to up his game,” Detective Wexler explained. “Now is there anything strange that you noticed in class today? Even the slightest thing can mean a big break in the case.”

Melinda winced. “I-I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I was... kind of catching up on some sleep in class.”

While Detective Snow seemed ready to pounce, Detective Wexler replied, “That’s alright. Just let us know if you can think of anything. We’ll be speaking with other victims around the hospital all day.”

“Thank you,” Melinda whispered.

The second the detectives were gone, Melinda fell back on her hospital bed in a huff.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

“Do you need some more blankets?”

“Here, I’ll get you the TV remote.”

“How about some tea?”

“You like blueberries, right?”

“PJ, she doesn’t want fruit; she wants comfort food!”

Melinda looked around at her family, trying to make herself as small as possible on the couch in the sunroom. “I’m fine, guys, really,” she assured all fourteen of them. It had been a while since demons were a problem, and they weren’t taking it too well. “It would be a much better use of your energy if you worked on finding the demon that did this.”

“Actually,” Henry Jr. began, sitting down next to Melinda, “I think it’s Pillar Demons.” He opened the Book of Shadows to the right page, letting Melinda read it.

“Sounds about right,” Melinda nodded. “And the potion’s pretty simple, too.”

Piper smiled at her youngest. A chip off the old block. “I’ll get the fire going,” she declared, walking off.

It didn’t take long for the potions to brew, but Wyatt and Chris were determined to make Melinda rest on the couch, resulting in pretty much every other magical being in the family working in the kitchen while Melinda sat in the sunroom with Leo, Henry Sr., and Parker.

“So Chris told me you had another Camelot dream,” Parker declared as she and Melinda played chopsticks. Mel had three and four while Parker had two and one.

Melinda shrugged and his Parker’s two fingers with her three. “Yeah, one last night and one in class before the attack,” she confessed. “Nothing new really. Just Arthur and Mordred fighting, Lancelot betraying Arthur... that stuff.”

“Gotcha,” Parker replied, tapping Melinda’s four fingers with her one. “You know, I could probably figure something out-”

“No,” Melinda cut her cousin off. She switched her hands so her fingers were two and one. She glanced at her father and uncle to make sure they weren’t listening. “I don’t want you to risk Aunt Phoebe finding out you’ve been practicing.”

Parker rolled her eyes, gently hitting one of Melinda’s hands. “I could figure it out if you just gave me-”

“Pillar Demon!”

“Oh thank God,” Melinda muttered, jumping up and grabbing the small, metal end table next to the sofa. She may not have had an offensive power, but she was bound and determined to defend herself.

The family came running out resulting in all fifteen Halliwells and one Pillar Demon being squeezed into the sunroom. As the demon threw a fireball, Piper threw a potion and Wyatt put up a shield.

The explosion was nothing short of astounding. Sparks everywhere as the demon exploded, the shield rippling from the impact of the exploding fireball, and of course the confused pizza guy wondering what kind of hellish delivery he was attending to.

Okay, so that last one didn’t happen.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Later that evening, PJ sat in Parker’s bedroom, reading through her spell book. Naturally, there were some Book of Shadows spells, but Parker had managed to create some of her own, too.

Hearing the door open, PJ declared, “These are pretty good. If you were being honest about them.” PJ looked up to see Parker looking anxious and guilty.

“Please don’t tell Mom,” Parker begged, closing the door. “You know she doesn’t want me practicing magic.”

“And that’s why I’m wondering if I should tell her,” PJ shot back. “I swear, you’re lucky you have a single room, or your friends would know your secret. The last thing you want is people knowing about your little tricks.”

Parker snatched the journal from PJ. “They’re not _tricks_ ,” she insisted. “I am just as much of a witch as you and Pandora, even if I can only cast spells. And you know what? I am _good_ at it. Not only am I good at it, I am _good_.” Parker paused for a moment, looking her sister up and down. “You know what, go ahead, tell Mom. I don’t care. Just get out.”

PJ sighed but followed the order.

-

Kat slammed her hand on Chris and Wyatt’s apartment door. “Come on, guys, let me in,” she begged. “Tamora’s got a guy over, and I can’t deal with that after today.”

The brunette rested her head on the door frame and let out a little whine before giving up and turning away, heading back down the hall. Much to her surprise, another door opened, revealing Bethany Parish with a butterfly bandage above her eyebrow.

“They’re not there,” she declared. “The brothers? They own some sort of club or something downtown- weirdest hours ever.”

Kat blinked in surprise, trying to figure out what to say to the woman. “Oh, um, Ms. Parish, hi... um, I’m Kat, one of your students.”

Bethany smiled. “Nice to meet you, Kat, call me Bethany,” she greeted her student. “Why don’t you come on in? I’m always excited to get to know my students.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kat agreed, walking in as Bethany stepped aside. Without looking back, she continued, “You have a lovely apartment.”

“Thank you,” Bethany replied. “I do my best.” She turned to follow Kat, only to realize she hadn’t shut the door. The brunette waved her hand, and the door closed by itself.

**END EPISODE**


End file.
